A Plan Gone Haywire
by Yami5000
Summary: Bakura and Yami both have a sinister plan: To turn the other into a harmless fluffy bunny. But that plan backfires. Now, instead of bunnies, they, along with Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Te’a, are transformed into uncontrollable five year olds!...RR
1. The Perfect Spell

First shot at comedy so please go easy.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. Everything (except the plot of this story) Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and anyone else associated with the show.

**Message from the Author:** I apologize deeply for not updating in a very long time. I just want everyone to know that I haven't given up on this fict, yet. Right now I'm faced with college homework (and a huge pile at that!), and I can't really find any time to work on chapters, except for maybe holidays. Right now I'm not sure if I should continue with this fict or not. So if you really don't want this fict to go, contact me through my e-mail or leave a review. If I feel like this story is really liked, then I'll find a way to get the chapters done no matter what. Right now, I don't know if it's worth the time and effert.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Perfect Spell

Yami, a five thousand year-old Egyptian pharaoh, was sitting on the couch in the Turtle Game Shop, searching through his old spell scrolls, when Yugi came into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Yugi asked when he saw his yami reading the scrolls.

"I'm trying to find a spell that will rid me of that blasted tomb robber once and for all." Answered Yami while shifting to a new scroll to read. Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"Yami! How can you even think like that?"

"It's quite easy actually."

"YAMI!"

"Oh fine, whatever." He tossed the scrolls to the side of the couch, leaned back against the cushions and casually interlocked his fingers behind head. Yugi scooped up the scrolls from the couch and stuffed them in the safe sitting by his grandpa's bookshelf. After he was done, he locked the safe and put the key in his pocket for safekeeping.

"There. Much better." Yugi said, brushing his hands in satisfaction.

"Hmph, whatever." Yami slowly rose from the sofa, "I'm going to get some breakfast." He said.

He walked over to the kitchen door, paused before entering, then added under his breath, "The good scrolls are hidden in the kitchen anyways."

After retrieving the ancient scrolls from behind the dreaded vegetables inside the refrigerator, Yami sat down to a nice bowl of cereal and began contemplating on what he was going to turn the evil spirit of the ring into.

"Hmm. What about a cow?" In his mind he viewed the evil spirit of the ring as a black and white cow grazing in the fields.

"Nah." He decided, "Maybe a pig." He envisions his long-time nemesis as a fat pig. He shook his head.

"Nah, too good for him. Wait, what's this one?" He picks up a scroll and reads the name of the spell aloud, "'The Spell of the Harmless Fluffy Bunny.'"

Pictures of the Tomb Robber as a harmless, fluffy bunny munching on a carrot crept into the pharaoh's mind, "Oh, that would really tick him off." A dark, sinister grin grew wide, on the Pharaoh's lips. "I'll do it!"

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Ryo Bakura's house, "Finally! I have located the perfect spell for that nauseating pharaoh!" Said Bakura, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, as he held up a scroll and smiled triumphantly, "'The Spell of the Harmless Fluffy Bunny' is absolutely perfect! It's so perfect that I even frighten myself! That fool of a pharaoh will never see it coming…until it's too late. Mrah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yami? What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing." Bakura answered, a little to quickly, while frantically scooping up the scrolls from the table into his arms.

With uncanny speed, the spirit of the ring shoved the ancient scrolls back behind the long forgotten vegetables in the refrigerator, and was seated before Ryo had entered the kitchen.

"If that fool Ryo learned about my latest scheme to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle from that sniveling runt Yugi and turn that blasted Pharaoh into a rabbit, he wouldn't hesitate to warn them."

Ryo entered the kitchen and found his yami sitting at the table: an empty bowl of cereal lying before him.

"I could have sworn I heard you laughing in here," he said as his eyes warily searched the room, "It was a rather long laugh this time. And you only laugh for a really long time if you're scheming something really sinister." Ryo gave his yami a skeptical look. "Your not planning to do something bad to Yugi or his yami, and then take the Millennium Puzzle away again, are you?"

"Who, me?" Bakura asked, his hands folded on the table and his expression looking unusually angelic. Ryo even thought he saw a halo around his yami's head, which made him even more suspicious.

"Are you?" he pressed.

"Why, of course not. How could you even think that of me?" The spirit of the ring slowly placed his hand behind his back, so as to not attract attention, crossed his fingers, then added with a sly grin, "I assure you, my dear Ryo, that I hold no such wicked thoughts within my mind."

"Yeah right."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Planning to go somewhere?" Bakura now asked as he noticed that Ryo was dressed earlier than usual.

"N-no, I'm not going anywhere," he blurted, suddenly fealling more than a little nervous, "What would make you ask such a silly question?"

"Your cloths." Came the flat reply.

Ryo looked down momentarily then regained eye contact with his yami. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Oh that? I—uh—got up early this morning and decided to get dressed a bit earlier than usual is all. I'm really not planning on going anywhere, honest."

Yami Bakura could see the beads of sweat running down Ryo's brow.

"Uh-huh…" He replied slowly, not really believing a word Ryo had said.

'I can't tell him that Yugi had invited me over for a sleepover at his house while his grandfather's out of town on vacation. He'll make me take him with, and who knows WHAT horrors he'll unleash on poor Yugi.'

"Ah-ha!" Yelled Yami Bakura, jumping up from his seat, "So you ARE going over to that brat Yugi's house today."

"Wh—what? I never said I was going there. I'm not going anywhere today."

"Oh stop all your lying you wretched fool. Don't forget, I can read your every thought. Now stop quivering like a pathetic little worm, and get your coat. I'll be ready to go in ten minutes." He said as he shooed Ryo towards the door, grinning widely.

"But…"

Bakura gave Ryo a cold glare, "Yes...?" his tone sounded so harsh and threatening that Ryo lost all curage to argue the point, instead he simply slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I'll get my coat." He sighed.

"Good." noticing Ryo's depressed look, Bakura walked over to the boy a slpped him heartedly on the back, "Don't worry this shall be lots of fun." He gave a wild laugh.

"I'm sure it will." Replied a less than enthusiastic Ryo.

Ryo left the room with a heavy heart. "How am I ever going to explain _this_ to Yugi?" He muttered under his breath.

After Ryo had left the room, Bakura sat back down and rubbed his hands together eagerly, "This is going to be the best day of my entire life!"

------------------------------

At that very same moment, Yami was eagerly rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be the best day of my entire life!"

------------------------------

To Be Continued...

----------------------------

So, how'd you like it? Should I continue or not?


	2. The Guests Have Arived

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Shounen Jump comics, 4kids entertainment and anyone else who owns it. Also I do not own John Wayne: his name or otherwise. And I don't own the title: North To Alaska.

**Note: **I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was bombarded with homework assignments, babysitting jobs and other things. But now I'm finally finished with another chapter! Yeah!

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my fict!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Guests Are Arriving

* * *

After shoving the ancient spell scrolls back behind the long forgotten vegetables inside the refrigerator, Yami sat down to a John Wayne marathon.

Yugi entered the room shortly after and shook his head at the five-thousand-year-old Egyptian spirit. "How can you just sit there like a zombie? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not unless you want me to decorate your room like last time?" Yami answered with a smirk. Memories of his room being decorated like an exact replica of the Pharaoh's throne room flooded Yugi's mind.

"NO!"

"Didn't think so." Yami replied with a smug grin.

"Hmph." Yugi now changed the subject, "Anyway, I invited my friends over for a sleepover. They should be arriving any time now."

"And this concerns me…why?"

"Not everything has to be about you, you know!"

"Yes it does!" Yami shot back, indignantly.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"HA!"

"Ooooooh, that wasn't fair!" Yugi cried, heatedly.

"Who says you never learn anything from TV?" Said Yami, smirking.

"Hmph. I'm gonna get dressed now. Just answer the door if it rings."

Yami gave Yugi his best sailor man salute. "Ai-ai captain!" He said, mockingly.

"Will you cut that out! Just go back to your John Wayne marathon!"

Yugi stormed off towards his bedroom and Yami went back to watching John Wayne. A few moments later the doorbell rang. Yami grudgingly walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, standing outside. Kaiba was about to say something when the door was abruptly shut on his face.

"Yugi, it's for you." Said Yami as he sat back down to his favorite John Wayne movie: North to Alaska.

"Is it Joey and the others?" Yugi asked as he came out of his bedroom: pulling a shirt over his head as he did so.

"Nope." Replied Yami.

"Huh? I wonder who it is then. I wasn't expecting anyone else." Yugi walked down the stairs and opened the door only to find a very perturbed Kaiba waiting for him: arms crossed and all!

"I don't appreciate doors being slammed on my face." He growled.

/Yami/ Yugi scolded, using their mind link.

(He asked for it.) Replied Yami.

/Yeah, I'll bet./

"Anyway," interrupted Kaiba, "I was just about to challenge that pharaoh of yours to a Duel before the door was so rudely slammed on my face."

"I'm really sorry about that. I'll ask him about the duel."

/Kaiba wants to duel you. That's why he's here./

(Tell him to go jump a cliff.)

"Yami say's no."

"Tell him that I'm not leaving here without my rematch."

/Kaiba says he's not leaving until you Duel him./

(Tell that overgrown pompous windbag that I'm NOT DUELING HIM TODAY and if he doesn't leave right now then I'm going to send His Arrogant Highness on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.)

"Uh…Yami says that he's REALLY busy right now and REALLY doesn't want to duel today."

"Tell him—"

"No! I won't 'tell him' anything else! If you want to talk to him then go upstairs and talk to him yourself!"

Kaiba was a little taken aback by this sudden outburst by the normally timid Yugi.

"Okay, okay. I'll go tell him myself then." Kaiba cautiously walked around Yugi and headed up the stairway, Mokuba right behind him.

* * *

Once Kaiba and Mokuba reached the top of the stairs, Yugi's ears were immediately bombarded with offensive insults and colorful name-calling. Once or twice he heard Kaiba hauler, "How dare you use such language in front of Mokuba." Which was followed by a series of naughty words on Yami's behalf.

Yugi let out a heavy sigh, "Those two are gonna be at it for hours." Just then, the doorbell rang for the second time that day. Yugi opened the door and was greeted by all his friends (minus Bakura).

"Hey Yuge. How's the party so far?" Asked Joey, Yugi's best friend. Joey caught the sound of Kaiba's voice echoing down the stairs and was immediately filled with anger.

"What's dat creep doin' here!" Joey heatedly asked.

"He wants a rematch with Yami."

"Guess it's a safe bet he's not getting one." Said Tristan, indicating the loud, colorful argument going on upstairs.

"Hey, Yugi. Did Bakura arrive yet?" Asked Te'a.

"Not yet." Answered Yugi, "It's really strange, he should have arrived a half hour ago. He had phoned me earlier to say that he was on his way, but he hasn't showed up yet."

"He probably got lost tryin' to find da place." Offered Joey.

"Hmm. Maybe…"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown Domino,

"If this is some trick of yours to keep me from extracting my ULTIMATE revenge on the Pharaoh," grumped yami Bakura, "then you will rue the day you were ever born."

"What 'trick' are you talking about?" Asked Ryo politely.

"WE'VE BEEN GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!"

"Did you have to use all capital letters?" asked Ryo: cleaning his ear with his little finger. "Besides, How do you know that we've been going around in circles?"

"Because," Bakura slowly replied: trying his best to keep his temper under control, "we've passed your house SIX TIMES ALREADY!"

'At least he didn't use all capital letters this time.' Ryo thought to himself.

"If you foolishly thought that I would not notice, then you were sorely mistaken. I am much more intelligent then that." He replied, proudly.

"Then how come you didn't notice the first five times we went around the block?" Ryo muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Demanded Bakura."

"Nothing." Ryo added quickly.

"Then let's go. And you had better not stall me from getting to the pharaoh's house any longer or you will seriously regret it."

"Fine." Sighed Ryo. "Guess I'd better just take him to Yugi's." he muttered under his breath, "Otherwise he'll just start causing havoc: sending random people to the Shadow Realm until he gets what he wants." Ryo let out a heavy sigh, "He's such a baby."

"Now then," Said Bakura raising his fist to the sky, "On to Yugi's house so that I may extract my ULTIMATE revenge on that blasted Pharaoh!"

Bakura was so entrapped within his own thoughts of revenge that he had failed to notice the wall in front of him getting rapidly closer.

"Yami, look out!" Ryo tried to warn. But it was already too late; Bakura had hit the wall square on.

Bakura now peeled himself off the wall and rubbed his nose. "Ow."

"This is going to be a long trip." Said Ryo: covering his face in embarrassment.

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

So, how'd ya like it? I'll start on the next chapter as soon as can. So far I haven't been getting TOO much homework from my school, but I do have to write a mystery story for one of my classes. So it may be awhile until I can upload another chapter. 

As always, I'm opened to any idea's AND corrections.

If you do decide to review, please don't swear or use harsh language. Thanks.

See ya later!


	3. There’s Trouble A Foot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Shounen Jump comics, 4kids entertainment, FUNamation, and anyone else who owns it. Also, I do not own the name: Yoda; I don't know who does. And the title: There's Trouble A Foot is a line that Sherlock Holmes uses. So I don't own that as well.

**Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy with school, babysitting and other junk. As always.

Anyway, on with chapter three!

* * *

Chapter 3: There's Trouble A Foot

* * *

"Think we should go up?" Asked Yugi. Yami and Kaiba were still engaged in a fiery argument.

"Nah! I say we let them yell it out and go grab a pizza." Answered Joey.

"Same here." Agreed Tristan.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Yugi. They all headed for the door.

"And where do you think you three are going?" Said Te'a, firmly placing her hands on her hips and fixing the three teenage boys in a hard gaze. All three of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face her. Busted. "Were you three actually going to leave those two upstairs? Arguing for the rest of the day!"

"That was the idea." Remarked Joey.

"I thought it was a good idea." Agreed Tristan.

"Same here." Said Yugi.

"And what about Bakura? What if he arrives while you three are out stuffing your faces with pizza?"

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout him." Said Joey.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Tristan.

"I say we go up those stairs and tell ol' Moneybags ta hit da road!" Joey offered.

"What if Kaiba doesn't want to leave?" Yugi asked. But Joey was already halfway up the stairs.

"Then we make him!" Came the reply.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Muttered Yugi. He and the others started to fallow Joey up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"You guys go on without me, I'll see who's at the door."

"Kay Yugi," said Te'a, "but you better not take to long. You know how Joey gets around Kaiba."

"Yeah," agreed Tristan, "he's a regular hot-head when it comes to Kaiba."

"Don't worry guys, I wont take long."

With that, the two teens started up the stairs and Yugi walked over to the door. But before he had the chance to turn the doorknob, he was halted by Kaiba's voice echoing down the stairway.

* * *

"What the BEEP are you doing here, Wheeler?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well Mr. Smarty-pants, unlike you, I happened to be invited to dis here party." retorted Joey, with a temper to match, and surpass, Seto Kaiba's, "So why don't ya get the BEEP out of my pal Yugi's house!"

"I'll go only after I get my duel with the pharaoh!"

"I've already told you that I have no intension in dueling you today. So take a hike!"

"You will duel me Pharaoh!"

"No I won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Gotcha." Said Yami, smirking wildly while folding his arms across his chest. "That's twice today. I'm on a roll."

"Ooooooooh. You cheated!"

"What's dis? The great Seto Kaiba wining like a wittle baby?"

"Put a sock in Wheeler!"

"My, my, my, aren't we a wittle bit grouchy today. Looks like someone needs a wittle nappy poo."

"I'm warning you, Wheeler." Kaiba growled, growing extremely impatient. His fists tightly clenched at his sides.

"Want uncle Joey to sing you a wittle wullaby before you go nighty night?"

Yami had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter as Kaiba's face turned a fiery red.

* * *

Downstairs, Yugi was trying his best not to break out laughing as well. He could just picture Kaiba's expression right now. Then there came a loud knock at the door and Yugi finally remembered the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Coming!" Yugi yelled.

He opened the door a tiny crack and was delighted to see his friend, Ryo, standing outside. But, for some strange reason, Ryo didn't look all that thrilled to see him.

'What's wrong with Ryo?' Yugi thought to himself, 'He sounded so happy to be coming over earlier this morning. What changed him?'

Yugi's questions were soon answered as the door was roughly pushed open, revealing yami Bakura.

Bakura rudely pushed Yugi out of the way, knocking him to the ground.

"Out of the way, runt." He growled as he stormed past Yugi and up the stairs.

Yugi got up and brushed himself off, "Yeah, nice to see you to." He said sarcastically to Bakura's back.

"Sorry Yugi." Ryo said now. Yugi turned towards his friend who was at the moment staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. "He found out about the sleepover and made me bring him along."

"It's okay, Ryo." Yugi said, understandingly. Ryo didn't feel any better.

The yelling now intensified as Bakura reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Tomb Robber! How dare you show your face here!" Yelled Yami.

"I'll show my face anywhere I please! I don't need some arrogant pharaoh with a lousy haircut telling me where I can or cannot be!"

"Hey, he can tell ya anythin' he wants ta, nut-job!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Pharaoh's pet?" Bakura coolly replied.

"WHAT! Are you callin' me a mutt?"

"That's exactly what he's saying, mutt."

"Stay outa dis Kaiba!"

"Make me."

"I'll make you." Said Yami.

"Go ahead and try it!" Kaiba shot back.

"Come on, guys, can't we all just…get along?" Everyone glared at Te'a. Then they looked back to one another and nodded their agreement.

After they were finished locking Te'a in the closet, they went back to their bickering; which was now louder and more…constructive then before.

* * *

"Wanna go outside?" Yugi now asked Ryo.

"That would be wonderful." Replied Ryo, who was anxious to get out of the house.

Once outside, the two friends breathed a long, relaxing breath of fresh air, then sat down on the pavement.

"Ahhhh, much better." Remarked Yugi.

"You said it. For the first time this morning, I feel completely at ease."

Their peace, however, was soon interrupted by the front door opening. Both of them turned around, only to see Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba, standing in the front doorway.

"May I join you two?" He asked, gloomily.

"Of course." Replied Yugi, moving over so that Mokuba could have a spot to sit.

"Thanks. You wouldn't believe how hectic it is in there!"

"We believe it!" Yugi and Ryo replied in unison.

"I mean, first my big brother starts arguing with the pharaoh. After that, Joey comes upstairs and starts fighting with Seto. Then Bakura comes up and picks a fight with everyone!"

"That defiantly sounds like our Bakura." Remarked Yugi.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'd finally taken enough so I came down here."

"A wise decision you have made." Said Yugi in his best Yoda voice.

"I agree. Before I left, though, Bakura and the pharaoh started ranting about some 'ultimate revenge'. Or something like that. One took off towards the kitchen and the other started rummaging through his backpack. I left before I saw what they were getting though."

Yugi and Ryo exchanged horrified glances, their eyes widening to the size of saucers. They knew exactly what their yami's would be getting.

"They wouldn't." They gasped. "Would they?"

They jumped up from the pavement and bolted through the door just in time to let out a blue cloud of smoke. Coughing and gagging, they ran up the stairs only to be confronted with a sight worse then their most horrific nightmares. A sight that would send even the Grim Reaper running for the hills!

"This is not good."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

He-he, now the fun really begins.

This chapter wasn't exactly as funny as I would have liked. But oh well. Let me know if you wish me to continue with this fict.

As always, if you do decide to leave a review, I only ask that you please do not swear or use harsh language. Thanks.

See ya later!


	4. Let the Pain and Torture Commence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Shounen Jump comics, 4kids entertainment, FUNamation, and anyone else who owns it. The rest of the disclaimer is at the bottom, simply because I don't want to spoil certain events in this chapter.

**Note: **I am sooooooo very sorry for not updating sooner. I had school and babysitting to deal with. Then I had writers block for the longest time. So I apologize if this chapter's a little crazy. My mind works in mysterious ways. Especially when I'm bored it seems like. But anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter of my story.

---------------------

Chapter 4: Let the Pain and Torture Commence!

---------------------

"This can't be possible." Gasped Ryo.

"When Yami and Bakura are involved _anything_ is possible!" Replied Yugi. Although he himself still had trouble believing the terrifying sight before him.

Five five-year-olds sat in the middle of the living room, seemingly dazed by something; perhaps the after affects of the spell?

Yugi immediately noticed the disappearance of Te'a and wondered where she was. As if on cue, the three boys heard a female voice coming from the coat closet. All three boys raced over to the closet and opened it. Sitting on the floor was Te'a. Her little arms were folded around her legs and tears were streaming down her rose colored cheeks and into her folded legs. Their hearts melted when they saw her sitting there, crying. Yugi Gently scooped the little girl into his arms and held her close.

"There, there," Yugi cooed softly, trying to stop her tears, "tell uncle Yugi what the matter is."

Te'a looked up to Yugi, little pouches of tears still resting in her giant blue orbs.

"Big mean boys locked me in the closet." she told him, her words coming out in a mixture of sobs and hiccups, "It's reary dark and scary in there." She went on to say.

Yugi put her over his shoulder and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to quail her latest outburst of tears.

Yugi patted her back to comfortingly, "There, there," he said softly to her, "it'll be alright now. Nobody's gonna lock you in the dark scary closet ever again."

"Uh, Yugi?" Ryo interrupted.

"What is? Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"I know, but…"

"Whatever it is it can wait."

"But…"

"Not now, can't you see that Te'a has been through a horrible ordeal?"

"I'm well aware of that, but…"

"The kids are missing." Mokuba finished.

"WHAT!" screamed Yugi, suddenly swerving around to the place where the other five-year-olds were _supposed_ to be stationed, only to find that they were indeed missing, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He demanded.

"I tried!" Ryo screamed indignantly, "But you…!"

"No time for that now." Interrupted Yugi, "We've got to find them. No telling _what_ those kids are getting into!"

Yugi tossed Te'a into Mokuba's hands. "Here, watch Te'a while we look for the others."

Mokuba stared back at him incredulously.

"But…"

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Yelled Ryo as he waved over his shoulder to the unfortunate Mokuba.

"Great…" Mokuba muttered to himself, "looks like I get stuck babysitting a whiney five-year-old."

Te'a was still crying hard so Mokuba began rocking her back and forth in his arms and started singing, "Hush little baby don't make a sound or the next sound you make will be at the city pound." Te'a started wailing louder now, "Why me?" Mokuba asked to no one in particular.

--------------

It didn't take Ryo and Yugi very long to discover where the kids went. for there came a rather loud crash from downstairs in the shop. They raced downstairs where they found the kids contently playing with all Solomon's antiques.

Joey was on top of the shelves tossing all the pretty toys down to Yami who was running back and forth trying his best to catch the falling objects, but failing 99 of the time. Kaiba, on the other hand, had another game in mind. With slingshot he had found in Yugi's room, he began hurtling rocks at Solomon's most prized Ming dynasty vases. Tristan clapped his hands enthusiastically when each vase shattered as the rocks hit their mark.

"What are you doing! Those are grandpa's most valuable antique vases and games!" Yelled Yugi.

"Uh-oh." Said Joey. An extremely old and valuably game fell from his hands and landed with a loud crash on the floor. Kaiba turned briefly to regard the two teens, then casually went back to his little 'game' with Tristan still watching intently.

Yami screeched in terror at the intruder, then took off running in the opposite way; escaping the young teen's wrath, for the moment.

Joey, however, wasn't as lucky. As soon as he was half ways down the shelf, he was promptly scooped up by a very irritated Yugi.

"Hey! Let me go!" Joey yelled while kicking and flailing his arms in frustration.

"Ow. OW! Cut it out you little monster!"

"If you don't let me down right now your gonna be sorry!"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do, cry?"

"No. Dis!"

CRUNCH!

"YEOW!" Yugi dropped Joey and examined the painful teeth marks in his arm, "Why you little…!" Yugi glared threatingly at the now fleeing five-year-old.

"What do you want me to do about Kaiba and Tristan?" Asked Ryo. He was still in front of the door leading to the stairs.

"Anything. Just keep them away from grandpa's most prized vases! And whatever you do, don't let the little monsters bite you. THAT HURTS!"

"Right!" Ryo now went after the other two troublemakers.

---------------

Joey, now freed of his captor, raced towards another section of the game shop. He new the big teenager was really mad at him and would be coming after him. _And_ he knew enough to find a good place to hide! Joey quickly scanned his surroundings for the perfect hiding place. Hmmmm…behind those really old-looking games should be a good enough place to hide.

---------------

Ryo slowly crept towards Kaiba and Tristan, careful not to make any sudden movements. As he neared his targets, he suddenly dodged behind the closest shelf as the two five-year-old's heads suddenly shot straight up towards the ceiling. As if they could sense the danger, they shot off in the opposite direction.

"Darn!" Ryo cursed to himself, "Must have been downwind."

----------------

"Now where did that little monster get to?" Yugi wondered aloud as he searched in vain for the elusive five-year-old version of Joey. "He couldn't have gotten very far." Yugi passed by the shelf where Joey was cleverly hidden; not noticing the boy's curious face looking out from behind the antique games, or his soft laughter. He was enjoying this new game of 'hide and seek'.

Yugi didn't have much time to ponder over the boy's disappearance. For at that moment he heard a loud Tarzan yell coming from atop one of the shelves. It didn't take Yugi long to figure out the source.

Up on one of the tallest shelves, stood Tristan, loincloth and all! And it looked as if he planned to jump, no _swing_, off the shelf!

Ryo came up beside Yugi, staring in disbelief at the sight before him, "_Where_ did Tristan get the loincloth!" He asked Yugi in confusion. Then he shook his head furiously, "Scratch that. Where on _earth_ did that vine come from!"

"Does _anything_ make sense anymore!" answered Yugi, "Just grab him before he hurts himself!"

Too late. Tristan took off on his vine screaming the Tarzan yell at the top of his lungs!

"Tristan, watch out for that…!"

SPLAT

"Oooh! Shelf." Finished Yugi, cringing as Tristan hit the shelf.

After pealing the boy off the side of the shelf, Yugi placed him in a corner where Tristan watched all the pretty stars flying around his head.

"Well, that's one down." Commented Ryo.

"Yeah." Agreed Yugi. That's when a thought suddenly struck him, "Where's Kaiba?"

In answer to Yugi's question, a rock suddenly appeared, hitting Ryo square in the head!

"OW!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!" Laughed a very amused Kaiba. He was jumping up and down at his little 'joke' _until_, that is, he caught Ryo's death glare. That's when he decided that it was a good time to start running.

"Come back here you little runt!" Ordered Ryo as he took off after the speedy little five-year-old.

Kaiba took cover behind a shelf and began firing a barrage of rocks at his extremely perturbed pursuer, laughing historically at the many "OW's" and "Cut that out's" he got from the white-haired boy.

--------------

"Come out, Joey." Said Yugi, now going back to what he had been doing before Tristan's little antics, "I'm getting tired of playing 'hide and seek' with you." Yugi was so caught up with his search for Joey, that he failed to remember that _Yami_ was still on the loose as well. He soon remembered, however, when the five-year-old version of his yami stepped from behind the counter, hiding something behind his back. On his face was a sinister grin.

"What do you have behind your back Yami?" Inquired Yugi, feigning sweetness. He had taken all he could possible take from these troublemakers for one day!

"It's MY toy!" Yelled Yami in defiance, "You can't have it!" That's when he pulled out the so-called 'toy' from behind his back.

Yugi's eyes bulged when he saw what Yami was holding. "Yami…" he began slowly, "that is NOT a toy."

"It is so!" Replied Yami stubbornly, "See! Watch what it can do."

Yami started the chainsaw and sliced through a shelf, then he began coming after Yugi with it. Needles to say, Yugi turned on his heels and ran for dear life!

Moments later, he ran passed Ryo, who was still being bombarded with rocks, and headed for the door.

"Yugi! What the…"

"Talk later. Run NOW!"

Confused, Ryo looked back towards the way Yugi had been coming from. When he saw Yami wielding a chainsaw, he bolted for the door along with Yugi.

It didn't take Ryo long before he had caught up to Yugi outside the shop.

"_Why_ is there a chainsaw in your grandpa's shop!" Yelled Ryo as they ran.

Yugi shrugged as if that answer was obvious, "Grandpa said he needed something to chase Kaiba away with." He said matter-of-factly.

"But instead _where're_ the ones being chased." Ryo Replied, indignantly.

"I can _see_ that!" Answered Yugi, just as heatedly.

The two fleeing teens were about to climb a tree for cover when they noticed something very important; Yami was no longer chasing them. In fact, he was no longer in site! And the buzzing noise of the chainsaw could no longer be heard.

"Do you think he gave up?" Asked Ryo.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Moaned Ryo. He grudgingly followed his friend back to the game shop.

When they looked through the doorway, their eyes bulged at the strange, VERY strange, site! All the boys were gathered around Mokuba, and were actually _behaving_ themselves! Mokuba was currently handing out something and muttering some unintelligibly phrases to the young boys, who were nodding their heads. Was it an agreement?

"Oh! Hello Yugi. Hi Ryo." Called Mokuba when he looked up and noticed the two bewildered teens standing in the doorway.

"How in the WORLD did you get them so quiet!" Yugi asked Mokuba in confusion. After all _they_ couldn't even get them under _control_! In answer to Yugi's question, Mokuba held up a sucker.

"Candy does wonders for taming wild five-year-olds." Mokuba replied with a triumphant grin. "Just one lolly pop from me and Te'a stopped screaming within seconds!"

"Wow." Yugi gawked in amazement, "Now _that's_ magic!"

"Hmmm…."

"What is it Ryo?" Yugi asked his friend. Who was rubbing his head in confusion as he stared at the group of kids gathered before them.

"Well," answered Ryo with a worried glance towards his friend, "now that all the kids have been rounded up, I've noticed that one is—well—um gulp missing."

"WHAT!" Screamed Yugi.

Yugi frantically counted, and recounted, the heads of all the kids in the room, and sure enough one was indeed absent.

"How could this happen!" Yugi said more to himself than to his friends, "Where…!"

Yugi's contemplations were interrupted by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"That sounded like it came from the kitchen." Remarked Ryo.

"C'mon!" Said Yugi, "We need to get upstairs. Fast!"

Together they raced back up the stairs towards the sound of the crash. Only _one_ of the kids was missing. But that _one_ missing kid could prove to be the most troublesome of them all!

-----------------------

To Be Continued

-----------------------

Okay, as promised, here's the rest of the disclaimer,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tarzan or the Tarzan yell.

There! All done.

So what do you think? Should I keep going with this fict? Need more reviews.


	5. Trouble: Thy Name is Bakura!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The last disclaimer is at the bottom cause I don't want to spoil a part of the story.

**Note:** OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me. I have no other excuses except writers block for the longest time and being plagued with annoying family members that never allow me to work on anything! Plus I'm kinda working with idea's for my original story. And I like hanging out with friends and watching anime. Anyways, here's the long overdue chapter five! Hope you enjoy it.

-------------------------------------

Trouble: Thy Name is Bakura!

-------------------------------------

Yugi reached the top of the stairs a few minutes before the others, and was in the kitchen within seconds. When he opened the door he noticed, to his great horror, the enormous mess lying before him. Chairs, which were used as a ladder moments ago, were lying in front of the counter where a bag of flour was broken and spread all over the countertop, chairs and kitchen floor. Boxes of cereal also decorated the once clean floor and counter. The culprit, a miniature version of his friend, Ryo, sat contently by the sink, covered head to toe in flour and happily chewing on the last chocolate chip cookie; a broken cookie jar lying just below his feet.

"Just look at this mess!" Yugi screamed hotly. His hands were tightly clenched at his sides.

Bakura peaked up from his cookie and took a quick glance around the room, then, his eyes falling back to Yugi's, curled his lips from eye to eye in a feral grin. He ignored the seething look on the teen's features and casually went back to munching on his afternoon snack.

Yugi's eyes fell to the floor. At his sides, his hands shook from an uncontrollable rage burning inside. His blood boiled fervently, like a volcano preparing for an eruption. Without warning, his head snapped up with a tremendous force; his eyes flared with a blazing fire.

All it took was one look at the enraged teen for Bakura to figure out pretty quickly that he was in BIG trouble. Luckily for him, at that precise moment, Ryo stepped into the kitchen. Bakura, seizing his only chance of escape, quickly jumped of the counter (being careful to avoid the broken glass), ran over to Ryo and, after sinking his face into the teens leg, immediately turned on the water works.

Ryo's heart melted at the sight of the crying boy. He gently scooped Bakura into his arms and quietly asked, "There, there. Now what's the matter?"

"Yugi's scaring me." Whined Bakura, his perfect acting skills showing themselves.

Ryo looked at his friend with a stern expression. "Yugi, how could you? He's just a child!"

"That 'child', as you call him, completely trashed my grandpa's kitchen! Not to mention he broke the cookie jar that has been passed down in the Motou family for generations! And that's not even the worst of it…" he took a breath then pointed an accusing finger at Bakura and shouted vehemently, "That little monster ATE ALL MY COOKIES!"

On cue, Bakura dug his head into Ryo's shoulder, feigning fearfulness.

"Don't yell at Bakura like that! It's not his fault. You should've hid your cookies in a better hiding place! He's just a child! What would you expect? Honestly, Yugi, you can be so selfish sometimes! C'mon Bakura, let's go get you cleaned up."

As they turned to leave, Bakura sneered over Ryo's shoulder and gave his most sinister, victorious grin. Yugi couldn't get to him as long as Ryo was protecting him, and the little imp new it!

"I'll make you pay for eating all my cookies, even if it's takes the rest of my life!" Yugi vowed to himself.

--------------------------------

Bakura figured out pretty quickly what Ryo had meant by getting him "cleaned up" once the two had entered the bathroom and his lighter half began filling up the bathtub with water.

That was when REAL trouble began.

Outside the bathroom, screams of protest could be heard by the five-year-old boy; along with plenty of colorful threats aimed at the white-haired teenager.

"I won't get in that thing!" Yugi heard the boy yell.

"Yes you will!" Replied Ryo. There came a few scuffling noises and the sounds of things being knocked over from inside, and Yugi couldn't help but wonder how much damage the little imp was exacting on his grandpa's newly remolded bathroom! He had a strong feeling he wasn't going to be seeing his allowance for quite awhile.

"You will take a bath and like it!" Growled Ryo.

"NO I WON'T! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Get over here now!"

"NO!"

"Don't make me use force!"

"Just try it!"

"Why you little…"

"Can't catch me!"

"Will you hold still!"

There was a short pause as the boy mockingly put a short, stubby finger to his chin as if to think over the proposition then answered the already angry teenager with a curt, "No."

Outside, the noises escalated as the two white-haired boys played a game of cat and mouse around the bathroom. There came a loud "Gotcha!" from inside, which was followed closely by a rather large splash. When the door finally opened, Bakura came out into the room completely unscathed. A wide, triumphant grin was plastered on the young boy's impertinent face.

Following close behind him came Ryo, his cloths were completely drenched with the soapy bathwater, and a volatile scowl was etched across his own features.

Yugi just crossed his arms over his chest and gave the teen a 'told you he was a little monster' look, offering neither support nor comfort to his soaked friend. He figured that it served Ryo right. Maybe next time he'll actually LISTEN to the voice of reason!

Ryo never even noticed the look Yugi gave him, for he was, at the moment, tapping his right foot on the soaked tiled floor – which made an interesting splashing sound — and glaring down at the five-year-old version of himself.

Bakura, sensing the teen's hard glare on his back, and knowing the immediate peril that he was now in, slowly turned around and looked straight into the teen's narrowed brown eyes.

His triumphant grin quickly faded from his face.

Bakura only needed a single glance at the boy's stern features and seething eyes for him to quickly realize that it would be in his best interest to run now. So he did. He ran through the halls and strait into Yugi's bedroom: quickly locking the door behind him in a desperate attempt to guard himself from the ferocity of both the teenagers' wrath.

Yugi was the first to start pounding on the door, yelling some very unfriendly words through the wooden barrier. Ryo came up next to him and began hurtling a few threats of his own at the miniature Bakura.

-----------------------------------

On the other side, Bakura sighed his relief then grinned as he looked around the room. Oh what kinds of havoc he could unleash on THIS room!

The first thing he did was walk over to the closet, thinking he could find some hidden video games. _PHEW! What died in HERE!_ Bakura thought as he opened the doors. Then he noticed Yugi's old, UNWASHED, gym socks and quickly slammed the doors shut to shield his poor nose from the horrifying stench! He didn't realize that underneath all those socks rested Yugi's most prized video games. The socks were just a defensive system to keep, not only Yami, but also his own GRANDPA, away!

Bakura searched the room and saw Yugi's soft-looking bed. A heavenly light appeared from seemingly nowhere and bathed the freshly made bed in its ethereal beams. The boy's eyes gleamed with excitement and his lips curled from ear to ear in a mischievous grin.

Up and down he went, shouting happily as he flew high above the mattress then landing safely on either his feat or backside. Pillows were tossed vigorously from their place on the bed while the covers crumpled beneath his relentless bouncing.

Once, when he flew into the air, he noticed something on top of the bookshelf. He ceased his jumping right away, and then began his assent up the shelves. When Bakura finally reached the top, he soon discovered that the shelves were not built to support so much weight, and he was sent flying back to the floor.

---------------------------------

"What's going on in there?" Yugi demanded from the outside. "You'd better not be breaking my stuff!"

--------------------------------

Inside, Bakura barely heard the teen's voice over the thunderous noises ringing in his head. _Now THAT wasn't very much fun!_ He thought to himself. Once the ringing stopped, Bakura began looking around for the magazine he had seen on the shelf. He found it lying under one of the corners of the bookshelf. After pulling it out, he began looking through the pages. He blushed quickly then shut it faster than lightning. He looked at the title of the magazine than slowly pronounced the words on the cover, "Vict-or-ia's Se-crets." He smiled at the lovely images he had just seen then opened it up again and began searching the pages: a little bit more slowly this time.

-------------------------------

"He'd better not have knocked over my bookshelf and gotten his slimy little hands on my…" Yugi was about say, "my Victoria's Secrets magazine." But stopped short when he saw the curious look he was getting from Ryo. "My Animal Adventures magazine." He quickly lied. Yugi sighed in relief when he saw his friend turn back to the door.

Ryo didn't quite believe Yugi, but decided press the issue. Besides, right now their main priority was getting Bakura out of Yugi's room; and giving the little monster a spanking he so richly deserved!

"I don't see any other way to get in besides busting down the door." Remarked Ryo.

Yugi glared at him in utter amazement. "How can you even THINK of doing something like that! That door is my only defense against candy and game thieves." Actually it wasn't his ONLY defense, but he decided not to mention the dirty gym sock ploy to Ryo incase Yami was listening nearby.

"Do you WANT to get into your room before Bakura totally wrecks it?"

Yugi's shoulders fell as the truth of his friend's words sunk in.

"Fine," he stated flatly, "but you have to buy me a new door."

"Why would _I_ have to buy something YOU helped break down?" Ryo retorted indignantly.

"Because," Yugi began calmly, "IT WAS _YOUR_ YAMI THAT LOCKED HIMSELF IN MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE! By the way, you're paying for everything broken inside too."

Ryo stared at his friend incredulously for a while, but dropped the issue knowing perfectly well that Yugi was right. "Fine. On the count of three then."

"Fine."

The began the countdown together,

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

------------------------------------

Bakura had just finished looking through his picture magazine when he heard the loud thump against the door.

"Uh-oh." Being smart enough to figure out that his sanctuary was no longer safe, he quickly began scouring the grounds in search of an escape rout. His eyes gleamed as he spotted an open window above Yugi's desk.

-------------------------------------

"You're hitting that door like a little girl!" Ryo yelled to his diminutive friend.

"Are you calling me weak!" Yugi shot back incredulously.

"And short." Muttered Ryo.

"That does it!" he yelled determinedly. Yugi slammed the door with all his strength and weight. The hinges creaked in protest but on the second run, it at last gave in to the two teenager's efforts.

Once on the inside, they looked around at the wreckage wrought by the hurricane five-year-old, Bakura. Books were thrown all over the room by the collapsed bookshelf, blankets, and pillows were strewn everywhere and little trinkets and toys were knocked from the respective places on shelves and dresser, and lay scattered and broken on the floor.

Yugi, noticing his precious magazine lying on the floor in plain view, quickly snatched it up and shoved it into the nearest dresser before Ryo had seen it. He noticed though that Ryo wasn't even paying attention to him, but instead was staring at the window blankly.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, more than a little worried.

"Trouble." Came the curt reply.

Yugi followed his friend's eyes to the open window. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged to the size of saucers when he saw a string of sheets tied to the desk while the rest fell out the window and to the cement below. 'Trouble' was an understatement!

"Heaven help the poor soul who runs into THAT boy!" Whispered Yugi.

Ryo nodded his head solemnly.

"It would appear that Domino City is about to live up to its name." Replied Ryo. In his mind he pictured the great buildings of Domino City collapsing to the ground like stacked up dominos.

------------------------

To Be Continued…

------------------------

Don't hurt me!

I think this chapter was kinda short and not as funny. I'll try to make the next one more entertaining. That is, if you still want me to continue this story. I'm not sure if I should or if people are liking it or not.

Anyways, I'll give the last disclaimer for all you legal folk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the name, Victoria's Secrets, or any magazines! There, happy now?

See ya! Please leave a review.


	6. Amusement Parks and Home Wreckers Part 1

**NOTE:** I know this is really short, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. I apologize for taking so long to update. My life's been rather hectic lately with earning my GED, overcoming writers block, battling siblings, hanging out with my best friend, and trying to write my own original story, among many other things. But I haven't given up on this fict, and I'll try my best to get part 2 written and up as soon as I can. 

In the meantime, though, please enjoy part 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 Part 1: Amusement Parks and Home Wreckers**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Ryo ran down the streets of Domino City looking back and forth for any sign of one runaway five-year-old spirit by the name of Bakura. They had searched for most of that day — it was now close to evening— and still they had no luck in finding him. That is, until they turned the corner.

Their jaws dropped in horror and their eyes went wide as they gazed down the street. Shops were overturned and nearby candy shops had been ransacked! It looked as if a hurricane had been through there.

"It looks like Bakura's been here."

"Yup. Looks like you're gonna have some expenses to pay."

Ryo rubbed his temples and groaned.

"We'd better keep going while the trail's still hot."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile,

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Joey stop jumping on the furniture!"

CRASH

"Yami get out of the kitchen. Wait! Stop! Those snacks aren't yours! Get back here!"

Yami turned around, pulled down his eye-lid, and stuck out his tung. Then he started running again.

"Why you little…!"

Mokuba was finally able to catch up to him (after chasing him all around the room and over furniture) and quickly scooped him up in his arms, Yami kicking and screaming the whole time, and tries to take away the chocolate bars.

"MINE!"

"No, not yours! Now give them here!"

"MINE!"

While struggling to reclaim the chocolate bars from a screaming yami, Mokuba notices Tristan staring curiously at an outlet that had its covering removed. Obviously Grandpa Mutou had been in the process of repairing it.  
"Tristan, get away from there right this minute! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

To late

ZAP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MINE!"

"Why you…! HOLD STILL!"

"No."

CRUNCH!

"YEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Mokuba dropped Yami in order to shake the pain out of his hand. Yami, in the meantime, took off like a lightning bolt and locked himself in the bathroom, where he began to happily eat his chocolate bars while Mokuba banged on the door and yelled some threatening and unfriendly phrases.

Mokuba gave in ten minutes later.

Then, as Mokuba glanced around at the room, he noticed something disturbing…Two of the children were missing!

---------------------------------------

Ryo and Yugi kept running, following the path of destruction Bakura left in his wake, until they came to a candy store that was in the process of being robbed.

Shelves were being tipped over while candy flew everywhere as the store clerks chased a kid with white hair and an attitude.

"Well, looks like we caught up to him." Yugi stated flatly.

"Yeah…Why don't you go get him."

"ME! He's YOUR yami!"

"Yeah, but…"

As they were discussing who should go in to get him, Bakura had made his escape from the store, arms filled to their capacity with candy, and was heading down the block at an unbelievable speed.

"AFTER HIM!" both of the teens cried in unison.

Bakura, noticing the two teens behind him, quickly changed his rout.

"Where is he going?" asked Ryo.

"Who knows."

They followed their target around a corner then stopped suddenly, their expressions went wide with horror.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Ryo, when we finally catch that yami of yours, remind me to kill him."

"You'll have to get in line."

With a heavy sigh, the two teens followed Bakura right through the gates of the town's amusement park.

-----------------------------------

"Joey, have you seen Seto or Tea anywhere?"

"Nope! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP JUMPING ON THE FURNITURE!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mokuba threw up his hands and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, I give up!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mokuba suddenly turned around, only to see his brother running frantically out of Yugi's room wearing a…DRESS!

--------------------------------------

"Now how are we gonna find him? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Whined, Ryo.

"Do you have any idea how overly used that cliché is? But you do have a point. Where should we even BEGIN searching?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I suggest going that way."

Ryo points towards the crowd that was running, at an exceedingly quick pace, towards them.

They began the difficult task of weaving their way through the frantic crowd. When the finally reached the end, their faces turned a deathly pale and their direction quickly changed. They were now headed in the opposite way with uncanny speed.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to go that way?" Yugi yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"Just shut up and RUN!"

Behind the to fleeing teens, the elephant, which somehow escaped from its cage, was gaining on them. They heard a cry of laughter from behind them and dared to look back. Sitting on top the elephant was Bakura laughing wildly.

"That's it, just wait till I get my hands on that little brat! He is SO dead!."

"Hey, I called dibs first!" Yugi shot back indignantly.

Ryo gives Yugi an if-you-get-in-my-way-your-next death glare

GULP

"Never mind."

-------------------------------

To Be Continued

------------------------------------

Sorry it hast to be so short. I'm working hard to finish the next part, but I don't really get that much time to myself anymore, and no one in mu household likes to let me write. Grrrr. Hate having siblings and a mother who constantly wants me to work!

Anyways, don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
